pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lavender Town Drama
Lavender Town Drama is the third episode of the second season on Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Jill and Scott entering Lavender Town. Scott is carying Squirtle, with Eevee and Bulbasaur walking beside him. Scott: I got three badges! Jill: I know! You only have an infinitesimal time until your completely done! Scott: I KNOW!! Well, actually I don't. I have no idea what infin......esmul....erm.......That word means. Jill: It means tiny. Scott: You should have just said tiny. Scott holds up Squirtle to his face. Scott: How you doing? Still sleeping? Squirtle: Ssssssss. Scott: Woah! His first words! Jill: Oh, Scott. You really do care about your Pokemon! Bulbasaur: Bulba! The gang approaches a large, tall tower. Scott: Woah! Jill: Oh no. Pokemon Tower. Let's leave. Scott: What!? No way! We are NOT leaving, this place looks awesome! We just have to explore it. Jill: Do you know what this place it? It is full of graves of.... Passed Pokemon. Scott: Oh..... WE HAVE TO SEE!!! Jill: For crying out loud.... Scott enters the dark tower. Scott: .....Cooool! Jill: Scott, I don't like this. Can we PLEASE leave? Scott: Nope. They pass by dozens and dozens of graves. Scott: This is sad.... But it makes me appreciate my Pokemon even more. Scott squeezes Squirtle even tighter. Eevee: Eevee! Bulbasaur sees a glowing light in the distance. Bulbasaur ditches the group and follows the light. Scott: Gosh.... It feels so cold over here. Scott walks over to a large silver grave, and Scott begins to read it. ~Rest In Peace, Bulbasaur. You will always be in my heart.~ Scott: This trainer had a Bulbasaur.... I'm so glad that I still have my Bulbasaur. Isn't that right, Bulbasaur! Scott looks around. Scott: Bulbasaur? Bulbasaur, where are you? Eevee: Eevee? Jill: You're kidding me! You lost Bulbasaur? Scott: Pfft. I didn't LOSE him, he just..... Got away. Jill: Well, we gotta go find him. Scott: Duh. The two start to turn around and search for Bulbasaur. Scott turns back around and looks at the gravestone. Scott: It must suck to lose a Pokemon.... I am never gonna let my Pokemon go. Scott turns around, and a strange figure emerges from the ground where the Bulbasaur grave is. Scott: Wait up, Jill! Scott chases after Jill, and the two walk up a wooden staircase. Scott: Bulbasaur? Bulbasaur are you here? A green figure emerges from from the ceiling. Jill: WOAH! Scott: It's Bulbasaur! Scott runs towards the figure. Scott: Wait.... No you aren't! The Pokemon turns transparent, and flies through the wall. Scott: What.... What was that!? Jill: It was a ghost.... Scott: A GHOST!? Jill: Yeah... Scott: Okay, let's find Bulbasaur fast, then I promise we can leave! Jill: Agreed! Scott: Let's split up! Jill: Split up? Are you serious! HERE!? Scott: Don't be a scaredy cat! We are splitting up. Here, take Squirtle. Jill: Why? Scott froces Squirtle into Jill's hands and runs away. Jill: Great. I'm stuck in a scary tower. Jilll continues forward and approaches an enomous black gravestone. Jill: ...... It's me. Jill hugs the grave and reads it. ~Goodbye, Cubone. I am so sorry that this happened to you. You were my first Pokemon, and the Pokemon I love the most. Rest in Peace, and don't forget. I love you.~ Jill: And I mean that, Cubone! Jill kneels down beside the grave. Jill: I miss you so much. I am so so sorry that I did this to you. I promise that I don't battle my Pokemon even close to as much as I did with you. I remember that.... Before you passed, you let me take off the skull on your head, and... Nobody has ever seen that. You let me be the only person in the world to see a Cubone's face. I remember, when you or me were feeling down, I would grab that bone you always carried, and I'd swing you around. I could see in your eyes that you were hving so much fun.... I- Scott's voice: JILL!! COME, I NEED YOUR HELP! Jill: Goodbye, Cubone! Jill runs up the next flight of stairs, to see Scott using his Eevee to battle a large, purple Pokemon. Scott: I scanned it on my Pokedex, and it is a Haunter! My attacks are not doing anything! Keep tackling, Eevee. Eevee jumps through the air at Haunter, but the cat Pokemon just jumps through Haunter. Jill: That's because normal attacks don't do anything against Ghost Pokemon!! Scott: Oh... Haunter: HAUNTER! Haunter fires a Shadow Ball attack at Scott, but Jill pushes him out of the way, and it strikes Jill. Scott: Jill!!! Jill: It's alright, i'm okay! Scott: Okay, Shadow Ball as well, Eevee! Eevee fires her own Shadow Ball at Haunter, and it flees, flying through the ground. Scott: Are you sure you are okay? Jill: I'm fine... Scott: Okay. Scott helps Jill up, and the two continue on forward. Scott: BULBASAUR!! WHERE ARE YOU?? Bulbasaur's Voice: Boo? Scott: I just heard Bulbasaur's voice!! Jill: Quick, look around! Jill and Scott run around the room searching for Bulbasaur. Scott eventually finds Bulbasaur hiding behind a large gravestone. Scott: There you are! Bulbasaur: BULBASAUR!! Bulbasaur jumps into Scott's arms. Scott: You must have been scared, lost in a large, spooky building! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Scott: Okay, we got Bulbasaur. Let's go now! Just then, the whole building glows a blinding flash of white light, making the whole building glow. Scott: I can't see! Jill: What is happening? The glowing stops, and transparent figures are seen everywhere. Scott: Oh my god! Jill: Ghosts.... Everywhere! Scott: Run for it! Scott and Jill run across the room, looking for the staircase. Jill: There! Jill points to the staircase and they run for their life. They run down the flight of stairs, and run down the next flight of staits until the reach the bottom floor. Scott: Oh.... My.... Gosh! Jill: It's FULL of ghosts! They look around. Ghosts everywhere. Jill: Maybe they won't hurt us! Scott: I don't wanna risk it! Jill: No, we must! Jill grabs Scott's hands and pulls him forward. They run through the ghosts, and out the door. Scott: That felt so weird! Jill: Okay, promise me that we are NEVER going in there again! Scott: Definatly! Now, let's go! There has got to be a Pokemon Center near here, and I just feel so sick. Jill: Alright. The two turn around and head off. Jill looks back and see's a ghost of a Cubone. It is waving its bone like an arm. Jill: Cubone! Jill waves back. Jill: Goodbye. Category:Episodes